


Late Night Meet Ups

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Series: Giftfic [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Ryuuta share a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Meet Ups

“Daddy?”

The small voice penetrated Asami’s sleep addled mind. He was exhausted. He’d gone on a week long business trip, returning earlier today and let’s say when he was able to have Akihito for himself he didn’t let up for hours. They were both wiped out, but Akihito didn’t even stir at the sound of the baby calling for him.

Asami lifted his head and squinted in the semi darkness. He was now truly appreciating the nightlight Akihito had insisted stayed on in the bedroom since the little boy could see well enough to not trip over anything or be afraid, and Asami didn’t feel the need to reach for a weapon at the first sign of an intruder.

“Are you alright?” Asami asked softly. The toddler clutched a stuffed bear in one hand while the thumb of the other was in his mouth. Ryuuta shook his head, no. Asami sat up and tied his robe tight around him before standing. “You hungry?”

Ryuuta shook his head way too vigorously for Asami’s liking. Empty stomachs led to nightmares, he thought.

“Alright.” Asami walked over and scooped the little boy into his arms, secretly pleased at the way Ryuuta held tight to his neck before putting his head on his shoulders. It never failed to warm him. He walked them to the kitchen, putting the little boy in his high seat by the counter before he took out a carton of milk and the bottle of chocolate syrup from the fridge; Ryuuta’s favorite midnight snack.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Asami asked while he put a small pot under the faucet and turned it on. Akihito had told him Ryuuta sometimes had nightmares. Not often, but often enough.

Asami looked over his shoulder to see what the toddler would say, and he shook his head no, but his next words brought his problem into clear clarification.

“I wan’ my daddy.”

Anna had gotten over Akihito not sleeping with them anymore a lot quicker than the baby had.

After Asami and Akihito had started working on their relationship, it had actually took a few weeks before Akihito could even stay in his room past 6pm, much less to sleep there. The kids hogged the blond all to themselves until Asami had to sleep with his door open, just so said kids could check up on their daddy whenever the mood struck them. Yes, even if they woke in the middle of the night.

“I want your daddy too,” Asami yawned while he lit the stove and put the pot on. He checked the little boy out from the corner of his eyes, who sure enough, had a two years old scowl on his face. Asami didn’t mean to challenge the kid’s stake over his own father, but he couldn’t help it.

Ryuuta flung the stuffed toy across the kitchen in irritation. “I wan’ my daddy now.”

Asami could see the onset of tears. If he started to cry, Akihito definitely won’t be sleeping with him tonight. Akihito always put his children first, which was very good, except for when Asami wanted him all to himself for a little bit. So, he added hurriedly while he brought the milk, syrup and a bottle over to the table beside Ryuuta.

“How about I borrow your daddy tonight, and I give you cookies?”

Ryuuta instantly perked at that. “Tookies?”

Asami smiled, bribery was his thing. “Yes, oatmeal cookies.” No way was Asami going to give him chocolate milk and chocolate chips; Akihito would kill him. And he would know, because as much as Ryuuta loved sweets, it hurt his little tummy in excess.

Ryuuta shook his head vigorously, his unkempt hair flying into his eyes. Asami then finished pouring the cold milk and the syrup into the bottle and shook it before he deposited it in the warm water to heat up. Then he made a beeline for the fridge before pulling out two oatmeal cookies and setting them on a small plate for the little boy to have.

“YAY!” 

Ryuuta started to cheer at the sight, startling Asami who tried to shush him quiet. He would do anything for Akihito not to wake up, so he grabbed a cookie and stuffed it into the little boy’s mouth, watching him become grabby and smiley while he chewed. 

Ryuuta was a messy eater, so after he ate the cookies Asami cleaned up, getting rid of all the evidence. When the kitchen and Ryuuta was cookie free, he took him up, grabbed the bottle and then sat in the living room with the toddler in his lap while he drank. The TV was on but on mute while some late night Era Drama played like a black and white movie. Asami wasn’t paying particular attention even though he was looking at the TV, so he was just a little bit surprised when he realized he was running his fingers lightly through Ryuuta’s hair while said toddler laid across him, fast asleep, with the bottle almost finished. He clicked the TV off, lightly maneuvered him then stood, clutching the little boy close to his chest while he moved to their bedroom. Anna was fast asleep in her bed, so Asami laid Ryuuta down as gently as possible. The toddler curled on his side before shuffling to sleep, his little tummy full and his thumb in his mouth.

Since they were out cold, Asami kissed both children lightly on the forehead, then he went back to his own bed, wrapping himself around his Akihito and kissing him on his forehead too.

“Damn Octopus,” Akihito mumbled sleepily before turning to spoon into Asami’s hold.

Asami chuckled before letting the contentment of his now life wash over him. He was a mighty fine Octopus, if he does say so himself.


End file.
